


Would You Believe I Could SAVE You?

by BuddingClover



Series: Undertale: Sins of the Seventh [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara Is Not Evil, Child Abuse, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haven't Played Deltarune So It Isn't Canon, Heavy BDSM, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Law Enforcement, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Past Child Abuse, Police, Police Brutality, Politics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, School Shootings, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Slurs, Souls, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, because she is a child, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingClover/pseuds/BuddingClover
Summary: 5 years ago, an exhausted - but excited - child emerged from the cavernous darkness of Mount Ebott, strange beasts in tow.Since then, the monsters of the Underground and the humans of Ebott City have struggled to build a peaceful co-existence with one another, even as the rest of the country debates their rights.  Segregationist protests continue to intimidate monsters trying to integrate themselves into City life and the human "ghouls" who support them.  Still, life in Ebott City has settled back into an uneasy equilibrium.So why can't Sans shake off the unwelcome shiver coiled around his spine, like somebody with the worst possible intentions is prowling through the shadows to stalk his family?  Why does Frisk have these giant holes in their memory, and wake-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-screaming kind of night terrors, about their time in the Underground?  Why does the psychotic little weed keep mumbling to himself about a "familiar presence" when he thinks nobody's listening?And why is Sans absolutely convinced that the three are somehow related?***Tag list will be updated as content appears.  Underage archive warning in place for references to/implications of childhood sexual abuse.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemur/Toriel/Sans/original trans female character, Asgore Dreemurr/Original Female Character(s), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Sans (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Toriel (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Muffet
Series: Undertale: Sins of the Seventh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776250
Kudos: 10





	Would You Believe I Could SAVE You?

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off! I've wanted to write an Undertale fanfic for years, now, and I've had tons of ideas rattling around in my head. I decided to try and jury-rig as many of them together as I could possibly manage to wrangle into a single, coherent fic! LMFAO
> 
> Here's your upfront warning: Canon is my bitch and I will mold it, bend it, and out-right shatter it where I see fit to support my narrative. I haven't played Deltarune, yet, so don't expect to see any Deltarune-related material or characters show up. Also, I absolutely have every intention of making the Sins of the Seventh series my cringe-as-fuck-magnum-opus and am fully prepared to go absolutely WILD with it. Shit is going to go down and it's gonna' go down FAST, and I'm gonna' lean into the cringe as hard as I can because I just don't give a fuck. <3
> 
> I hope that you have as much fun reading this maniacal train wreck as I'm gonna' have writing it!

Placeholder due to time constraints, will be updated 6/7/2020 EST.


End file.
